


Altea Incorperated

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Space Dad, non-binary Pidge, shallura - Freeform, space mum, the paladins are Shiro's kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Allura is head of a multi-million dollar technology company that she inherited from her father and Shiro is a single dad with four kids that is the kind security guard. </p><p>based on this amazing piece of fan art http://hawberries.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

"Allura! The meeting is starting in 48 seconds!" Coran exclaimed loudly down the mobile.

"Yes I know Coran, I'm almost there" Allura ended the call and shoved the phone in her pocket before her trusted adviser could say anything else. As her cab pulled up along the path she hastily shouted a rushed "Thank you!" at the driver before throwing a few notes at him that were probably worth at least twice what she owed him. Not that she couldn't afford it of course. Being fairly rich was one of the upsides of inheriting a multi-million dollar technology company from her father.

Allura ran down the street as fast as she could towards the Altea Incorporated head offices. She quickly scanned her key card on the lock and was about race upstairs when she tripped and went flying forward. She dropped all her papers as she held out her hands to protect herself when she felt a strong hand wrap around her waist, catching her before she fell. She grabbed hold of him quickly to steady herself as caught her breathe. She turned her head to look at the hand's owner and found herself face to face with a handsome young security guard with wide shoulders and a strong jaw with concern written all over his face. However it was his eyes that captured her the most, The dark opals conveyed an obviously kind soul yet underneath she could feel the presence of a wild animal that would never rest, as though it was expecting a fight at any moment. 

"Are you alright?" He asked bringing her back to reality. 

"Yes, thank you" She replied smoothing out her suit as he helped her to her feet. She brushed back some of white curls that had been released form her bun as she tripped. She cursed when she clipped them back to show her papers scattered all over the floor. Groaning she quickly knelt down to pick them up. 

"Here let me help" The guard said gathering some up before placing them in her arms. 

"Thank you" Allura breathed gratefully as she secured the papers in her arms. " I can't imagine what I'd have done if I'd turned up to-" 

She looked suddenly at the clock and gasped when she saw how late she was for her meeting. 

"Sorry! Thanks again!" She called over her shoulder at the slightly confused guard as she sped off up the stairs towards the meeting. She burst into the room gasping for breathe and interrupting whatever Coran was doing that involved interpretive dance. 

"Sorry I'm late" She said breathlessly as she sat down at the head of the board table. "Now let us talk about our latest development in quintessence..........."

As the meeting went on she pushed the kind guard with the haunted eyes out of her mind as she focused on their newest project for a clean renewable energy source quintessence. 

Neither she or the guard released it then but that little moment would change both their lives forever.........


	2. Charity ball

Allura sighed with boredom as she gazed lazily around the crowed dinner hall for what felt like a millionth time that night. It was the Altea Incorporated annual charity ball which was just as boring as it sounds. All night Allura was forced to mingle with these stuck up pig heads that couldn't care less about the actual charities and only donated so that they could pretend to be above one another. If it wasn't for the fact that the event raised so much money for well deserved causes she would have cancelled it ages ago. But that didn't mean that she needed to get away from all theses annoying air heads for a while. 

Making sure Coran was busy doing what she assumed was some form of Russian dancing she quickly exited through the fire doors and lent against the cold wall of the car park and let her lungs fill with the sweet night air. 

"Err... m'am?" A voice said next to her making Allura jump and clench her fists as she prepared to take a swing at her would be attacker only to find her self face to face with a young guard who raised up his hands in humerus surrender. 

"Sorry!" Allura yelled when she realised the man wasn't about to attack her "I just-" 

She cut herself off when she recognised those dark eyes and concerned face. 

"Oh it's you!" She exclaimed. 

"Me?" He asked in confusion cocking his head to the side like a puppy. 

"Yes... er ....sorry" Allura stuttered feeling her face heat up as she flustered "I tripped the other day and you helped me up" She told him awkwardly. 

"It was nothing m'am" He said honestly.

"Please" She chuckled holding out her hand "Call me Allura" 

He looked startled at her hand for a moment before giving it a firm shake which appreciated since everyone else treated her like a china doll. 

"Takashi Shirogane, but just Shiro is fine" He replied.

"Nice to meet Shiro" 

"Like wise Allura"

The pair stood in comfortable silence as they just watched the cars go by under the glistening stars. Suddenly Shiro's phone wine toff startling them both.

"It's probably nothing" Shiro said as the phone rang out. But by the forth time it rang he apologetically got it out and cringed when he saw the caller. 

"You can answer it if you want. I don't mind" She said kindly. He smiled gratefully at her before holding it up to his ear. 

"What have they done now?" He sighed rubbing the side of his face. Allura watched as he massaged his temples as the person on the other end of the phone ranted angrily at him. 

"I'm sorry about your clothes Rolo but i did ask you to keep them out of the kitchen............No I was not aware that Hunk had a stash of food in his room...........Yes of course I'll pay for your dry cleaning bill just please keep an eye on them for the rest of the night....... Ok thank you" 

Shiro hung up and groaned in sufferingas he lent against the wall. "Of course Keith had to dare Lance" He muttered under his breathe. 

"Is everything all right?" Allura asked curiously and he looked at her in surprise as though he had forgotten for a moment that she was here. 

"Yes sorry about that" He said rubbing his neck in embarrassment "It's just that one of my kids thought it would be a good idea to throw some cake at the baby sitter"

Allura giggled at his tone as she guessed that this wasn't the first time the child had done something like that. 

"Is there mother at work?" She asked.

"I wouldn't know" he answered bitterly " I haven't seen her since the day she decided to drop four babies off at my flat, claim they were mine before running off"

"I'm sorry" Allura said earnestly placing a comforting hand on his arm and he leaned into her touch. She couldn't even begin to imagine her mother ever doing such a thing to her. 

"It's fine" He said stiffly "There wasn't exactly much love lost between me and her anyway. I don't care if we are together or not I just don't want the kids to grow up without a mother you know" His eyes widened in shock when he realised what he just said. "I'm so sorry-I.....I didn't mean-"

"No it's alright" She said holding up her hand to silence him. It was no secret that her mother had died very young leaving her father to raise her. She was only a toddler when it happened and although she doesn't remember her very well that didn't mean she couldn't still miss her. She took a deep breathe before composing herself. 

"Although my mother was not ......present during my upbringing I did however have an excellent godfather and wonderful father. He was a kind, good man and I like to think that he taught me theses traits before he passed. As I am certain you will do for your children." She placed her hand gently on his shoulder so that she could look him in the eye "You are a good man Shiro and your children couldn't ask for a better father." 

As she finished her speech she stared fiercely upon his flushed face. 

"I ....... thank you" He breathed gazing at her with admiration, thankfulness and something else that she couldn't quiet put her finger on. 

As Allura opened her mouth to reply Coran burst through the fire doors with panic written all over him. 

"There you are!" he said hysterically capturing her in a tight hug "I've been looking evrywhere for you. Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. I just needed some fresh air" She choked. Shiro smiled teasingly at her from over Coran's shoulder. She smiled sufferingly in return and rolled her eyes at her godfather's antics. 

"You must come back inside now Allura the dinner is about to start" 

"Of course" She said looking back as she started to open the doors. "It was nice talking to you Shiro" 

"You too Allura" He replied smiling. She waved goodbye with Coran following behind her, twirling his mustash in suspicion as he glanced between the pair. 

As Allura ate her dinner she couldn't get rid of a bubbly feeling in her stomach no matter how rude or stuck up her guests were and all through the rest of the night her mind kept wondering back to the kind handsome guard who now had a name, Shiro.


	3. Inbetween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is really short but I wanted to put something up whist I'm working on the next chapter which I promise will be a lot longer. Thank you for all the kudos and Plz comment but no trolls. :)

Over the passing weeks whenever Allura was required to go to the Altea Incorporated head offices she always made sure to go a few minutes early to have a quick chat with Shiro. It became almost a ritual between the two of them with Shiro often telling stories of whatever his children had been up to. She learned about Pidge's guineas level non-binary brain, Hunk's appreciation for food and hugs as well as Lance and Keith's pointless rivalar that Shiro still doesn't know exactly what started it.

Allura would share tales of her father before he died. It felt good for her talk about her father again since she didn't really have many other friends to talk to, with her job keeping her so busy. And there was only so much she could talk with Coran about, who missed him almost as much as he did, before he started to get upset. She began to look forward to their talks and was saddened when her business needed her elsewhere. It was clear that the two shared a close bond even though they hadn't known each other very long and whenever Allura was in a particularly boring meeting she would find herself imaging what Shiro and his family were up to and her desire to meet his wonderful children that he talked so dearly about grew with each passing moment.

Thankfully that moment ended up being sooner rather than later...


End file.
